(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotating body and a bearing.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic copiers and laser beam printers, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoconductor drum (an example of an image carrying body and an example of an opposing object), and the electrostatic latent image is developed by supplying, for example, a magnetic two-component toner (an example of a developer) using a developing roller (an example of a rotating body), thereby rendering the electrostatic latent image visible as a toner image (an example of a developed image).
In an image forming apparatus having such a structure, it is required that the precision of a small gap between the photoconductor drum and the developing roller be maintained.
Maintaining the precision of a gap between a rotating body and an opposing object is required not only in the case of the gap between the photoconductor drum and the developing roller of the image forming apparatus but also for a variety of devices.